


the scenic route

by rollingplains



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingplains/pseuds/rollingplains
Summary: She didn't get to be where she was by seeking assurances at every turn. But this was different.(Or, how they don't talk about things).AU past episode 3.





	the scenic route

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Brit here. I did what I could when it came to dialogue.

She's coiled with nervous energy as they walk towards the service elevator, as one might be if there had been multiple attempts on their life within a few short weeks. She sighs softly. How had this become her life? "Are there any cameras in this lift?" she asks him, over they're out of earshot of the people milling about. She watches as he casts a quick eye around their metal enclosure.  
  
"Not this one in particular, ma'am."  
  
_It's all for show_ , she thinks. _He already knows_. She can hardly wait for the doors to fully shut before she backs him into a quick kiss against the wall, feeling the tension melt away into something much more pleasing. As usual, she feels his hesitation first, followed by his acquiescence. He's never quite expecting it, and she relishes the feeling of catching him slightly off guard every time. He lets her lips linger for an extra beat before he pulls away.  
  
"But still, it'd be wise to ask first," he says, letting his usual expression of blank professionalism slide back over his face as the doors open.  
  
His timing had always been impeccable. She indulges herself in one more quick glance over at him. "Even if we're taking this one again?  
  
"Things change, ma'am. New initiatives. Extra security measures could have been installed over the weekend," he says, as he guides her out towards her room. Perfectly in control. As if nothing happened.  
  
She feels a bit chastened. "I'll find out what makes you crack," she whispers, mock-theatrically.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
She closes the door before she has to answer.

* * *

  
She remembers her hesitation the very first time she opened their adjoining door. And how relieved she was to see him standing there, obviously wanting the same thing, enough that he couldn't be bothered with the pretense of not expecting her.  
  
She had been glad they were on the same page then.

Now, weeks into their affair, he's still standing there, every time. He could have been there hours for all she knew. Waiting. At her service. The thought makes her ache for the both of them.

"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Look at you, the model of restraint," she says instead of answering, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
He raises his eyebrows. "Surely you haven't been holding me up as the standard?"

"Mmm, you're right, I may have to rethink that."

He approaches her for a soft kiss. "So what's this about restraint?"

She no longer wants to bring it up. "Perhaps only that I don't have any when it comes to you."

* * *

  
He's lying in bed, watching her put on her face for the day. She catches his gaze in the mirror and for a moment the scene strikes her as uncomfortably domestic. She turns to look at him, makeup brush still in hand, unsure of how to phrase what she wants to say.

"Do you...is there a reason that you always wait for my lead?" She doesn't mean professionally, and she hopes he'll understand.

"As my principal, it would be inappropriate to act otherwise."

She wants to laugh. "What is appropriate about this?"

He shrugs, the first time she had seen him use such a casual gesture. Usually, he's holding himself so stiff she feels a backache coming on just looking at him. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it...frustrating at times."  
  
She rearranges her robe and goes to sit next to him on the bed. "Would you like things to change?"  
  
He pulls her towards him. "I like things very much the way they are."

* * *

  
She felt the gunshots in her bones before she even hears them and she ducks behind the podium, out of instinct. It takes another second before she decides she's getting off that stage. She doesn't need a repeat of last time.

There are students screaming, and papers flying about as she quickly dismounts and rushes to a side exit. She hesitates at the door, scanning the crowd for him but he sees her before she spots him.

"Julia!"

The relief on his face is palpable. He strides over and pushes her through the exit that she couldn't quite bring herself to walk through without him. On the other side, he envelopes her in a tight embrace. "I'm all right, I'm all right," she reassures him against his chest. He doesn't relent. She's not even sure he can hear her. A couple moments pass. "David!" she hisses. Those who noticed in the chaos were beginning to stare. She was not quite ready to be tabloid fodder once again.

It snaps him out of it. "Right," he says. "My apologies, ma'am. The back stairway then? I'll call the car to meet us."

As they make their escape, it's not lost on her that he reaches for her, several times, as if to convince himself she's really there.

* * *

  
They had spent hours debriefing with security, and she was so exhausted she had never been so glad to see the inside of her hotel room, which was probably going to be her home forever now. They're half dressed, with her sitting in bed, reading a memo while he's sprawled out next to her, face buried in her side, limbs protectively draped over hers. She wants to give him an out, if he needs it. "It's been a long day. Perhaps you should call for backup." 

He turns, and she thinks she sees a flicker of hurt in his eyes. "You want me to go?"

She's not sure he's seen his kids after being assigned as her overnight detail as well. He's barely even had a day off. "I'm just not sure this arrangement is fair to you."

"Life isn't fair."

"Look," she finally sighs. "I'm aware of the power differential in our relationship. I don't want you to feel coerced-"

He cuts her off. "So am I, ma'am. I'll be sure to advise in the event it becomes an issue."

Rich. He's calling her ma'am in bed now. "Suit yourself, then," she says waspishly.

He doesn't even bother to look up. "Don't pretend you don't like it this way."

She smiles in spite of herself. "I do," she admits. "And you?"

"I love it."


End file.
